


We're halfway to complete

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Five Hundreds [9]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Hank Hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: A part of Hank knows he shouldn't be doing this. Like the booze, the drugs, and the fighting, it's just another way to shut out the pain for a while. A temporary fix. Nothing more.





	We're halfway to complete

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt #539 "Scar(s)" at slashthedrabble and because Jason's _look _at Hank in the season premiere was too good to pass up. (The idea started with Jason eyeing the scar on Hank's shoulder but it didn't make it in the final cut.)

A part of Hank knows he shouldn't be doing this. Like the booze, the drugs, and the fighting, it's just another way to shut out the pain for a while. A temporary fix. Nothing more.

Just another high before the inevitable comedown.

Thing is, Hank can't without the highs every once in a while. Quitting the life had been harder on him than he'd thought, especially since they kept getting sucked back into its orbit.

And as far as temporary fixes goes, this one's the least damaging.

"You wanna get this on, big guy?" the kid had asked the first time, all bravado and cocky attitude, like nothing could hurt him.

Like he'd already _been _hurt and was looking for ways to make it go away. Same as Hank.

It wasn't the first time Hank thought he'd noticed similarities between them. From the get-go, the kid's loud personality had rubbed him the wrong way because he'd seen himself, chugging beer after beer with this football buddies, being the life of the party.

Part of him wanted to tell the kid he didn't have to put on that mask. Neither one. Not that the kid would listen.

"I can't," Hank had said, although he'd been so tempted to shove the kid against the nearest wall and give him what he came for. But Hank couldn't.

"You think I'm too young, is that it?" the kid challenged him. "Don't worry, bro. I might look the part, but it's not like I'm illegal or anything. I make my own decisions."

"That's not it..."

Maybe the kid was a psychic or maybe he was no stranger to the mix of desire, shame, and resignation on Hank's face. He'd snapped his fingers like he'd found the answer, grinning knowingly.

"Don't worry, man. Happens to a lot of guys your age. Just relax and let me show you a good time. You don't have to do a fucking thing unless you want to."

Whatever quip Hank had ready about the age thing withered unspoken as the kid sank to his knees and placed his hand on Hank's thigh.

"You don't have to do that," Hank said, but his stirring length betrayed him.

"Really, I want to," the kid insisted, _winked _even. "My treat."

Hank tells himself he's doing it for the kid, too. The way he'd practically thrown himself at Hank, hungry for any sort of connection, was a cry for attention. Hank was certain he was just a stand-in for the big brother figure that _wouldn't _look twice at the kid, and he could relate to that resentment, too.

Hank doesn't mind being a substitute. In a way, it's the same for him. There are things he can't ask Dawn to do – doesn't _want _Dawn to do – that the kid enthusiastically offers, like it's no big deal to him.

It's with the kid that Hank can let go for a while. No pressure, no attachments – just two broken souls offering each other a safe fix.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Switch Off" by temposhark.


End file.
